


To be continued

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a High school AU: When Dean meets the strange boy Castiel, claims to be an angel, his world is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be continued

Dean Winchester walked down the hallway. The younger kids looked adoringly up to him, the older boys stepped respectfully out of his way and the girls, of course, smiled at him in the hopes of getting a compliment from him. Today Jenny was the lucky girl who got Dean’s attention.  
“Hey beautiful angel! “ he called to her as they passed each other.  
“You wanna meet me after school?” she replied.  
“Sure”, Dean said and smiled a smile she ate up like chocolate cake.  
Dean walked on and suddenly someone pulled his arm. Surprised, Dean looked up. A guy with short messy hair and shiny blue eyes looked at him intensely and hold Dean so that he couldn’t walk on.  
“What do you want, dude?” Dean asked the guy.  
He wore a rather strange outfit, Dean thought. He wore a dirty trench coat over a suit and a wrongly tied blue tie.  
“She doesn’t look anything like an angel,” the boy finally said.  
“Why are you telling me this?” Dean asked, startled.  
“Because I know what angels look like.”  
“Yeah. Sure you do.”  
“I know what they look like because I am an angel,” the guy declared.  
“Okay, man. Whatever.” Dean replied, unimpressed and tried to free himself of “the angel’s” grip.  
“No, you don’t understand, Dean. I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord.”  
“Why do you keep telling me this bullshit?”  
“Because you are a hunter and maybe there will be a time when you’ll need my help. Dean Winchester, you are determined to live an important life.”  
Dean wanted to ask Castiel more questions, but suddenly he wasn’t there anymore. It seemed like he had vanished into thin air.  
All day long Dean wondered what all this had been about. Why had this guy Castiel, what a name even was Castiel, meant when he said he was an angel?  
In the evening he was alone with his little brother Sam because their dad was on a hunting trip and he hadn’t been home for a few days.  
Sam was lying in bed, reading a book, when Dean entered to say good night.  
“Hey Sammy, it’s time to sleep.” Dean told his brother.   
“Okay”, Sam replied and put the book down on the bedside table.  
“Can I ask you something, Dean?”  
“Sure”.  
“Do you believe in angels?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Because…well I think I have seen one today.”  
“What have you seen?”  
“An angel, Dean.”  
“Where have you seen one?”  
“In school. That new student Castiel,who wears a trench coat all the time.”  
“How do you know that he is an angel?”  
“I dunno. I just can feel it somehow.”  
Dean thought a while about what Sam had just said and then he finally replied: “ I don’t know if I believe in angels. But I do believe that this Castiel guy is very special. Sleep now, Sammy.”  
With these words Dean left his brother’s room.  
So Sam saw him, too and he believed that Castiel really was an angel. Dean had never understood why, but Sam was good at sensing the supernatural.  
So he was probably right about Castiel.  
Later that night when Dean had finally fallen asleep he had a dream. A dream about Castiel. In this dream Dean stood in a beautiful garden surrounded by thousands of flowers. Castiel was slowly coming towards him, his arm outstretched- ready to touch Dean. He still wore his trench coat, but now he also had enormous black wings attached to his back. Dean couldn’t deny that he looked extremely handsome with the sun shining in his messy dark hair. His blue eyes sparkled and Dean suddenly felt like he was drowning in them. But in the very moment Castiel was about to reach Dean and finally touch him, Dean’s dream suddenly vanished and he woke up.  
As the images of the dream faded away, Dean felt more and more desperate and sad. He felt like he just missed something very important. Somehow he yearned for that touch and it had all felt so real. But Castiel was gone. It had only been a dream.  
“Dean, it’s time for school. You need to get up!” Sam said who stood in the door.  
“Man, Sammy. Don’t sound so enthusiastic about school!” Dean moaned and struggled out of his bed. He silently cursed Sam for waking him and taking him away from Castiel. And then he cursed himself for thinking about Castiel in that way.  
Sam and Dean had breakfast and then walked to school.   
“Have a nice day” Dean shouted after his brother as they headed to their separated classrooms. They had left a little late, so Dean was the last student to enter the room.  
And there, in the back of the class, sat Castiel. Dean stood in the doorway and wondered what this might mean, but then he decided to sit down next to Castiel.  
“Hello, Dean,” he said, starring at Dean with those gorgeous blue eyes.  
“Er, hey, Castiel. What are you doing here?”  
“I’m sitting here.”  
“Yeah, I get that. But why?”  
“I like your presence.”  
What the hell was that supposed to mean? Dean asked himself. And then Castiel added, as if he had read Dean’s mind: “I don’t know why I just said that.”  
Dean was even more confused.  
“Sammy said you are an angel,” Dean said, breaking the silence.  
“I told you that yesterday,” Castiel replied, “Apparently you don’t believe me. But you believe in the things Sam says.”  
“I guess. It just sounded so weird that angels exist. Demons, yes, ghosts, of course, shape-shifters , okay, but angels that would mean also God is real.”  
“He is.” Castiel said, “He is my father.”  
“And what do you do here, don’t you belong in heaven or something like that?”  
“I already told you that, Dean. I came for you.”  
“Why?”  
“I can’t tell you just now. Be patient and you’ll see.”  
“Okay, I get that you can’t tell me what I need to know. But what if I need you…I mean your help? Yesterday you said that I might need your help, how do I get it then?”  
“You’ll just have to call me.”  
“Call you. How?”  
“Pray for me to come and I will always be there for you, Dean.”  
The lesson started just then and Dean could no longer talk to Castiel because it would have been suspicious. When they both left for break, they ran into Sam.  
“Hey, Sammy”, Dean said.  
“Oh, Dean, you are with the angel.” Sam said and extended his hand to Castiel.  
“Hello my name is Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you.”  
“Hello Sam”, replied Castiel politely, but a little surprised to be addressed in such a formal manner.  
“Are you and Dean now friends?” asked Sam curiously.  
“I don’t know.”said Dean.  
“I think so.” said Castiel at the same time.  
There was strange silence between them.  
“I have to go now. Dean, remember call me when you need my help.” said Castiel and with these words he vanished.  
“That is a really kind thing to say, isn’t it? A thing a friend says to another friend.” observed Sam.  
In the afternoon Dean was alone because Sam was at a friend’s house. While Dean lay on his bed and starred at the ceiling, he wondered again about Castiel, the angel of the Lord. Why did he not think about the fact that he was angel as much as he thought about Castiel’s eyes or hidden little smile or how much Dean would like to ruffle his hair? All these thoughts were not completely new to Dean but usually he had them about girls. He had been going out with dozens of girls for many years now and he had dreamed about one girl or another and he had thought that some of them might actually be described as beautiful correctly. But never, not even once, had he had such fantasies about a boy. And suddenly the fact that this is very special and unique boy was an angel was just a small thing that made him even more interesting, desirable.  
All attempts of Dean to push Castiel out of his head failed and even worse: He couldn’t think about anything else. He wanted to see him again. “Pray for me” Castiel had told Dean.  
Dean stood up and walked around in the room. Then he looked up again at the ceiling like someone would look up into the sky and said: “Castiel, please come. I need you here.”  
There was little wind and it sounded like wings flatting. Castiel stood in front of Dean.  
“You called me.”  
“Yes.” Dean said and took a step closer to Castiel.  
“I suppose you want to continue where your dream left off?” Castiel whispered.  
“How do you know about the dream, Cas?”  
“Because it was real and why do you call me Cas?”  
“I think it suits you, doesn’t it?”  
“Yes, yes, I’m your Cas.”  
Cas reached out for Dean once more and this time there was no Sam to interrupt them. As his hand touched Dean’s shoulder Dean felt electricity shot through him and he threw his arms around Cas’ neck. And then finally his lips met Cas’ mouth. This kiss was so much more powerful than any of the other kisses Dean had shared with girls. Kissing Cas felt like being truly alive for the first time. Every nerve in Dean’s body ached for Cas and he never wanted to let him go. All thoughts of reason had escaped from his mind. The fact that he didn’t really know Cas, the fact that he was an angel, an unknown supernatural being to Dean or the fact that he was a boy. In that moment it didn’t matter at all. It felt like the best, the only right thing, to do in the world.


End file.
